Animals such as humans often suffer pain from various sore-like conditions that affect a region near their skin. Such sore-like conditions include blisters, ulcers, calluses, corns, arthritis, and boney prominences. These conditions are especially painful when they are located in a weight-bearing region of the animal, such as a foot, ankle, knee, elbow, or hip. Of increasing concern in connection with humans is the generation of foot ulcers that are associated with diabetes or that occur with immobilization subsequent to surgery such as hip replacement surgery.
The medical industry seeks remedies not only to reduce or eliminate pain associated with sore-like conditions, but also to prevent such conditions from becoming exacerbated, to promote healing of such conditions, and to prevent the recurrence of such conditions. Remedies would enhance the health and well-being of patients, while reducing visits to health care practitioners, in-hospital stays, and medical expenses.